Numerous applications in the prior art are based on the calculation of Fourier transforms, among them the filtering operations performed in a radar system on the received signal. Moreover, current technical developments include a search for digital methods of carrying out these operations. In this search, one of the difficulties pertains to the necessary calculating capacity. This problem is especially acute in applications such as radar systems where the calculations have to be made in real time.